The present invention relates to a coating composition containing an amine functionalized ion exchange resin, which composition is useful for abatement of aldehydes.
As standards for aldehyde emissions become more stringent, the need for abatement of aldehydes in aldehyde generating formulations such as formaldehyde based adhesive or coating compositions becomes more urgent. US 2012/0148858 discloses a method of reducing aldehydes on or near a substrate with a coatings formulation containing an amino-functionalized compound such as a low molecular weight (<1000 g/mol) primary amine. Although abatement does indeed occur, the solution to the problem is hampered because the amine acts as both a base and a nucleophile. Mechanistically, abatement occurs through the nucleophilic reaction of the amine and the aldehyde. However, as a base, the amine, especially a polyamine, is free to react with acidic functionality in the binder, which can result in flocculation of the formulation. Moreover, the amount of amine functionalized compound required to abate the aldehyde is increased because some portion of the amine will be diverted to the acid. Also, the increased load of the amine increases the portion of water-soluble material in the formulation, which, in turn, adversely affects the properties of the formulation. Finally, the amine can impart malodor and increase the VOC content of the coating and is undesirable for these reasons as well. Accordingly, it would be desirable to find a more efficient and effective way to abate aldehydes in the vicinity of coatings formulations.